The Soccer Brawl
by ppgFireball
Summary: Rose and her team are challenged to a game of soccer by the Rowdyruff Boys.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE...a great place to play a game of soccer!

Rose and her friends were playing at the one and only soccer field in Townsville

StarBoy: So why am I watching you girls play again?

Rose: You're my big brother and it would be your fault if something happened to me.

StarBoy: But you have superpowers...you can defend yourself.

Rose: Yeah...but I'm lazy.

StarBoy: *mutters* Sometimes I wanna strangle the shit outta you...

Lily: Hey, while you were over there chitchatting, I scored a goal!

Rose: WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR THAT WAS A TIMEOUT!

Lily: Well you should've said it.

Bluebonnet: Come on it's just a game.

Rose: This your fault! *points at Starboy* If you hadn't something I could've won!

StarBoy: Wow, so it's MY fault that you didn't call timeout?

HEY!

Brick: What'd we tell you girls about using our field?!

Lily: Oh great, its Brick, Boomer, and Bitch...

Butch: IT'S BUTCH! BUUUUUTCH!

Lily: Your name's only Butch cause it's a kids' show.

Everyone including the narrator: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Starboy: Come on guys, let's all be...*makes a rainbow like Spongebob* friends!

Boomer: *pull Starboy's pants down*

Starboy: ...*walks away whimpering with his pants down*

Armoni: Dude, what happened to you?

Starboy: I don't wanna talk about it... *cries*

* * *

Brick: Fine! If you want this field so bad, why don't we have a game tomorrow at noon? Whoever loses leaves this field forever!

Bluebonnet: Wait, why are you even bothering us anyway? Shouldn't you be with the Powerpuffs?

Brick: I honestly don't know, but anyway tomorrow! Have your team ready.

*they fly off*

Lily: Bitch...

Butch: *off-screen* AND MY NAME IS NOT BITCH!


	2. Practice

Rose: PLEEEEEASE!

Starboy: FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! HE PULLED MY PANTS DOWN!

Rose: If you help me, maybe your luck will be better.

Starboy: *excited* Ok then! I'll gather up everyone!

* * *

Later on the field...

Starboy: Well it may not be a crime, but I guess it'll do.

Blue: Uhh...I never really played soccer.

Starboy: That's why we're practicing, allow me to instruct you guys.

Armoni: Ok so what's the first step?

Starboy: Uhhhh...well..it's..um...*whispers to Rose* What's the first step?

Rose: Well I don't know either.

Starboy: *steams like a tea kettle* ...So you're telling me, you spend almost every week playing soccer, YET YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES TO THE GAME?!

Rose: Hey we're just playing for fun, besides we play other sports besides soccer so its hard to remember.

Starboy: *facepalm* We're screwed...

Lily: Can someone explain what my brother's doing on our team? He's too fat to do anything!

Chubby: Oh, they're using me as a secret weapon.

Lily: Ok?

Bluebonnet: Don't worry there's still hope, maybe we can practice soccer by how we usually play.

Thunder: That's a good idea.

Armoni: I'll be goalie.

* * *

Starboy: So it'll be the girls versus us guys.

Thunder: But who's the referee?

Starboy: This is practice, we don't need a referee.

Thunder: But wouldn't be kinda weird kicking the ball around with no one blowing a whistle?

Starboy: Look, it's just a practice game, OK?

Thunder: Whatever.

Starbpy: Alright lets do this. *passes ball to Blue*

Blue: Oh shit! What do I do?!

Starboy: RUN BITCH, RUUUUUN!

Blue: Oh...seems legit. *runs* AAAAAAAAAAHHH! *gets closer and closer to the goal* I'm doing it...I'M DOING IT! *laughing but then gets tackled by Lily and hits some garbage cans off-screen* Shit...

Lily: I GOT IT! *running super fast*

Thunder: *slide tackles her and steals the ball* MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY BITCH GET OUT-

Bluebonnet: *shoves out him out of the way and steals ball* Sorry!

Rose: PASS IT TO ME!

Bluebonnet: *passes it*

Rose: *is nearing the goal* Glory is all mine...

Starboy: *jumps in front of her* Surprise mothafucka.

Rose: WHAT THE?! *trips*

Starboy: Time for this move I got from a video game!

 _He kicks the ball very high up in the air and jumps after it. He then starts glowing before kicking the ball, but instead one ball, there's 6._

Armoni: HUH?! WHAT THE?! *he struggles to stop al the balls* WHAT KIND OF BLACK MAGIC IS THAT?!

Starboy: I learned from one of my video games, it takes some time to master it.

Rose: Pssh, I bet I could do that. *Isn't paying attention and she grabs Chubby instead of the ball and kicks him up in the air*

Lily: Uhh...Rose...

Rose: *jumps in the air and angel wings sprout out but are temporary. She then kicks Chubby but then realized it was him* Whoops...

Chubby: *is asleep and is sent flying towards the team*

Armoni: IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, IT'S CHUBBY'S FAT-

*they all get crushed before he can finish his sentence*

Rose: Ohhhhh my...


	3. The Big Game

It _was 12:00 P.M. on Sunday and the All-Stars were getting ready for the soccer game against the Rowdyruff Boys._

Starboy: Alright guys today-

Rose: *shoves him out of the way* This is my team, sir.

Starboy: Well I helped you make this team, MA'AM.

Rose: Well I'M the one the Rowdyru-

Armoni: Oh my God, who the hell cares?! Just get on with the speech.

Rose: Today we're gonna show those bullies who's boss, and win back our field!

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

 _At the game..._

Blue: Why are there so many people here? Is the gane THAT serious?!

Rose: *is talking to the Rowdyruff Boys* Well this is stupid, where's the rest of your team? There's only 3 of you!

*they all laugh*

Brick: Just wait and see girlie!

Spokesperson: Welcome to the Sudden Death soccer game!

Rose: *close-up to her face* WHAT?!

Boomer: That's right! We're all gonna die!

Brick: *elbows him* No, dumbass! It means if we score one goal, the other team loses!

Rose: *still in shock*

Butch: Looks like she just realized how bad she's gonna lose.

Brick: See ya on the field, loser!

Rose: Oh HEEEEELLLL no... *goes back over to her team and starts talking very fast* Alright here's the fuckin plan, first we win, then we make a pizza, then, we make spaghetti, then we make ravioli, then we make lasagna.. *goes on*

Flame: She seems tense...

Starboy: I'm used it.

* * *

Brick: There's only one plan on this team...

Team: FUCK 'EM UP!

Spokesperson: Before we start, let's introduce the teams! On this side we have the Rowdyruff Crushers!

 _The team is composed of Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mojo, HIM, Fuzzy, Big Billy, and Ace._

Spokesperson: And on the other side we have Team...uhh..Gaystar...I think?

 _Team is composed of Starboy, Armoni, Flame, Blue, Rose, Lily, and Bluebonnet._

Starboy: It's All-Star! ALL-STAR!

Spokesperson: Let the game begin!

 _The game begins and Rose has the ball._

Rose: Must...not...lose...*passes it*

Bluebonnet: I got it!

Him: *jumpscares her*

Bluebonnet: AAAAAHHHHHH! *runs off the field*

Rose: *facepalm*

Him: *running with the ball* *feminine voice* Too easy!

Thunder: *tackles him* MOVE BITCH! *takes ball*

Him: *demon voice* THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A TRANSGENDER!

Thunder: Almost there...*shadow above him*

Fuzzy: *yelling as he's falling out of the sky*

Thunder: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *gets crushed by Fuzzy*

Fuzzy: Ha ha, ya lil' bastard! ...Now what?

Armoni: Now...I take this. *runs with the ball*

Ace: *jumps in front of him* Might as well hand it to me.

Armoni: *slides between his legs with ball in slow motion and continues running* BLUE! *passes it*

Boomer: *catches it and runs the other way*

Arnoni: Wait, Blue! Where ya goin'? The goal's over here.

Blue: *behind him* Umm...I'm right here.

Armoni: Not now Blue! I'm trying to get you to- *eyes widen* WAIT! If you're Blue then-

Boomer: *about to kick it into the goal*

Armoni: *camera zooms out as he yells* FFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-

* * *

Boomer: WE'RE GONNA WIN!

Starboy: *using his invincible star and runs into him and steals ball* WRONG! *runs over every opposing team member in his way*

Brick's Team including Brick: *sent flying up in the air* WHAT THE FUCK?!

Starboy: For the win...

Boomer: *from the other side of the field* AND THE MOTHERS!

Starboy: *uses his super strikers charged kick he used at practice*

*ball nears the goal in slow motion*

Starboy: *smiling*

Big Billy: *interferes before if could go into the goal* ITS BILLY! *the ball bounces off him abd flies into the city*

Starboy: ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! THATS WAS THE FINISHING MOVE!

Spokesperson: Looks like we'll need another-WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING?!

*all the players left to retrieve the ball*

Spokesperson: Looks like this game will have to be extended...I wanna go home...

* * *

Armoni: *still screaming in rage on the field*

Flame: *sleeping at the goal*


	4. And the Winner is

_The soccer players flew through town fighting for the ball, not caring who or what was in their way._

Rose: *using her super speed while running with the ball* I GOT IT!

Brick: *is running beside her* Hello...*punches her into a building* ..and goodbye. _He laughs at what he's done and gets what he deserves, a lightning strike._

Thunder: We need it more. *tries to make it back to te field but a boulder falls on him*

Fuzzy: Thank you very much! *gets kicked by Bluebonnet*

Bluebonnet: BAD STUFFED ANIMAL!

Him: *appears in front of her trying to scare her again*

Bluebonnet: AAAAH! No...not this time...*uses the famous Luigi Death Stare*

Him: *is frightened* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Bluebonnet: *continues to stare*

Lily: *is about to take the ball*

Butch: *farts in her face*

Lily: This boy some extra beef on his shi-*passes out*

Butch: Hell yeah I did!

Blue: *takes the ball but runs into Boomer*

Blue & Boomer: *talking at the same time* Hey! You're me! More like, I'm you, man this is weird!

Starboy: *still has his power of invincibility and runs over both of them* SORRY BLUES! Nothing can stop me from getting to the goal now! AHAHAAHA!

Big Billy: *steps in front of him* ITS BILLY!

Starboy: NOT EVEN YOUR BIG, GREEN ASS, BILLY! AHAHA! *invincibility star runs out* WHAT?! *bounces off Billy* NO!

Billy: *eats the ball* Yummy ball! *laughs*

Rose: *runs up and kicks him in the stomach making him cough up the ball* YES!

*ball explodes* SURPRISE BITCH!

Rose: NOOO!

Brick: *drops Fuzzy's boulder on top of her* HA! YOU FELL FOR IT! I switched the REAL ball with a fake one before the game, I just didn't score cause I wanted to watch all the fun!

Rose: *trying to free herself* YOU CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER!

Brick: *flies off laughing*

Rose: *breaks down crying* WE LOST! WAAAHH!

* * *

Back on the field...

Armoni: *still screaming in rage and disappears*

 _Armoni was so angry he teleported._

Armoni: *is on the street* I'VE HAD ENOUGH BULLSHIT FOR ONE FUCKING DAY! *gets Chubby*

Brick: *about to score* This field belongs to the Rowdyruff Boys!

Spokesperson: FINALLY, IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Armoni: *steps back a few and then runs up and kicks Chubby onto the field*

Brick: *almost kicks the ball into the goal but is hit by Chubby and they crash into the bleachers crushing some of the audience* My dick...why'd he have to hit me in the diiick...*blacks out*

Spokesperson: SERIOUSLY?!

Starboy: *comes back to the field* I'll do the honors. *uses his super strikers charged move*

Lily: *has Billy held down* YES!

*the ball goes into the goal*

Spokesperson: YES! ITS OVER, ITS FINALLY OVER! *jumps out of the window*

Rose: YES! THANK YOU STARBOY, THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER! *tackle hugs him*

Starboy: She'll be over it in a few hours...

Rowdyruff Boys: *fly away and Brick can be heard crying*

Bluebonnet: *still giving Him the Luigi Death Stare*

Him: *screaming his ass off like Squidward in the bathtub*

Blue: Uhh...sis you can stop now, the game is over.

Armoni: HEY! How come Starboy gets all the credit? I helped too ya know!

Chubby: PIZZZZAA!

THE END


End file.
